Megasoids
| status = | homeworld = Unknown | stellar system = Cygnus IV | galaxy = Milky Way | body type = Hominidae | lifespan = Unknown | height = 2 meters | weight = Unknown | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = Tail | language = Unknown | sub-groups = None | representatives = None named | allies = None | enemies = Everyone | 1st = Outer Limits: The Duplicate Man }} Megasoids are a sentient, extraterrestrial species of unknown origin. It has been implied that they may have hailed from somewhere in the Cygnus IV star system. As per the standards of the late 20th and earliest 21st centuries, Megasoids are the highest form of life ever discovered in space. They are farther along the evolutionary scale than baseline humanity, possess telepathic capabilities and have no difficulty when it comes to comprehending and speaking Earth-based languages. Despite their intellectual accumen, Megasoids are not regarded as peaceful creatures. They have an inborn instinctual need to kill, thus making them one of the most dangerous of all known alien life forms. Because of this, transportation of Megasoids was outlawed from the planet Earth some time in the mid 1980s. Physically, Megasoids stand a little more than two meters in height. Their bodies are covered in fur, and they have long sharp claws, as well as a tail. Their cranial shape suggests Avian influences and they possess enlarged, distended brows and a beak in addition to a mandible. Megasoids are asexual creatures, able to reproduce at will come their predetermined reproductive cycle. A single Megasoid can produce more than one-hundred young per birthing cycle. History Megasoids were banned from the planet Earth in the year 1986. However, they still remained a scientific curiosity amongst those eager to learn more about extraterrestrial life. Although they were considered an exiled species, elements of their culture were preserved in the Cygnus IV Division of the Space Zoo. In the year 2009, a wealthy scientist named Henderson James hired a man named Karl Emmett to take him out into outer space to procure a Megasoid specimen. James kept the creature secured in a cottage laboratory where he studied it for more than two years. In 2011, the Megasoid escaped just as it was getting ready to enter it's reproductive cycle. Henderson James did not possess the courage to pursue the creature on his own, so he had a clone of himself created with instructions to hunt down, and if need be, kill the Megasoid. The duplicate James first encountered the Megasoid at the Space Zoo where it had been hiding amongst the diplays. The creature tried to appeal to the clone's sense of reason, but the duplicate shot the Megasoid in the leg. Despite the injury, the Megasoid was able to grapple with the clone and make his escape. It eventually found it's way back to Henderson James' stately manor. James returned to his home along with Karl Emmett and the clone. The Megasoid found Karl Emmett on the grounds of the estate and attacked him. Grabbing him in his monstrous arms, he shook him violently before finally dashing him upon the ground for a fatal blow. The Megasoid then leaped through the window of James' study. The real Henderson James grabbed his own gun and fired several shots into the beast. It was not enough to kill it, but it was sufficient to at least blast it clear of the window. The duplicate, still programmed to carry out its mission, went out the front door to find the creature and finish it. Henderson James followed after it, and they both fought with the Megasoid. The Megasoid killed one of the two Henderson James while the other emptied his gun into it, finally killing it. Outer Limits: The Duplicate Man Notes & Trivia * The Megasoid seen in the "The Duplicate Man" episode of The Outer Limits was played by actor Mike Lane. See also References ----